


Complicated Boyfriends & Kidnapping

by therogueheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Accidental BDSM, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brutality towards a bathtub, Can be read as IronDad & Spiderson, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Teen Wolf, Irondad, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Referenced violence, Sexual Jokes, Sort Of, Tape burn, Use of handcuffs, WinterIronSpider, caring!Bucky, caring!tony, implied future relationship, no explicit content, not Spiderman movie(s) compliant, spiderson, tape, tape bondage, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Tony finds a taped up teen in his bathtub. He suspects (knows) his boyfriend has something to do with it.“Did you know there’s a teenager in our bathtub?” He asked conversationally, turning to sit on the edge of his bed as he tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to draw it over his head. Bucky, predictably, wears an expression that clearly states he did.(Not explicitly M/M/M but that's kinda where I was going with it. Can be read as Super-fam and IronDad.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/James "Bucky" Barnes (Implied), Peter Parker/Tony Stark (implied)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 435





	Complicated Boyfriends & Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up as a multi-chapter but I'm not sure yet. Leave your thoughts in the comments!

There is a teenager in his bathtub.

A more accurate descriptor would be that said teenager is trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, his legs bound around the ankles, knees and thighs by thick rolls of duct-tape and his arms trapped to his body. A thick strip of black gleams at his mouth, reducing his panicked shrieks to high-pitched muffles.

The kid looked as surprised to see him as Tony was to see a taped up teen in his $2,000 Italian claw-foot, which, frankly, was ridiculous. Wide, tear-glassy doe eyes stared up at him and the kid squirmed, gazing at him with distrust.

Tony flicked the curtain back.

That was an issue for another day.

He was discarding his clothing when the bedroom door opened near silently. He’d have missed it, if it were not for the giant mirror that lined the left wall. Bucky looked suitably caught, freezing with a look remarkably not unlike the teen’s.

Speaking of.

“Did you know there’s a teenager in our bathtub?” He asked conversationally, turning to sit on the edge of his bed as he tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to draw it over his head. Bucky, predictably, wears an expression that clearly states he _did_.

He’s dressed in combative gear, the tactical kevlar lending him a formidable structure. The sheen of his metal arm was mollified by dark, rust-coloured blood and soot. His hair was a static mess, resting at his cheekbones like a horse mane. Tony sighed softly, and gestured towards the bathroom door pointedly.

“He saw me” Bucky rasped, looking non-plussed, as though he’d just stepped in a particularly fresh heap of shit. Tony lifted a brow steadily, meeting the iron gaze across the room.

“And that called for you to Mr. Grey him? Into our bathtub?” He asked sceptically. leaning back on his palms to eye his lover. Granted, Bucky _was_ new to this whole… _Functioning_ thing. But he’d thought they were past this. Whatever _this_ actually was.

Barring a massive lawsuit and PR nightmare, of course.

“I didn’t…He’s not _hurt_ ” Bucky scowled back, the metal plates of his arm shifting and re-aligning as he flexed his hand. To anyone else, it was an impressive, rather terrifying display of strength. As it was, Tony rolled his eyes and stood, making his way back to the bathroom. He could sense more than actually hear Bucky following.

The kid jerked again when he swept the curtain aside. He wore what appeared to be a permanent mask of horror-confusion-surprise. It was rather endearing. Tony cocked his head, and then glanced over his shoulder at his lover, who lurked in the doorway with his trademark glower. The kid followed his gaze and - astoundingly - scowled straight back.

“And what, exactly, were you going to do with him after this?” Tony asked, gesturing to the immobilised form. The kid’s gaze jerked back up to him, horrified. As though he had just suggested they gut him there and then. Tony lifted a brow at the kid and gestured rather helplessly. “You can’t exactly stay here” he pointed out.

“You always told me to leave the ‘sorting out’ to you. I’m not _allowed_ to sort out. My method of sorting out is ‘ _bad_ ” Bucky quoted petulantly. Tony cast the child a _can you believe this_ look and the kid shot back what sort of conveyed as _I have no part in this._

“Usually, I’d agree. But what, my dearest, are we to actually do now, hm? We can’t kill him, because that goes against Moral Rule Number One. But you’ve also kidnapped him. Rather well, I might say. And that’s quite disagreeable, too. Because now we face a dilemma. Namely, because you _kidnapped him_ ”.

Bucky’s scowl got darker with each word, and the kid looked more and more like he was about to pass out. “I’m not allowed to kill them, I’m not allowed to torture them, _now_ I’m not allowed to kidnap them” he muttered darkly. The kid made what could only be described as a desperate squeak.

“How about…Not getting caught in the first place, hm?” He suggested sardonically, folding his arms as he faced Bucky. The Solder narrowed his eyes at the form behind the billionaire.

“He’s not normal” he hissed, like an offended cat. Tony gave the man a pointed, deliberate once over. He had a vague impression of the look the kid would be giving them both, at this point.

“Arguably, I’d say he’s the most normal of everyone in this room, right now” Tony defended, glancing over his shoulder. The kid appeared to be stuck somewhere between confused and concerned. Nothing much new, then.

Bucky muttered something low and bitter in Russian and stalked forwards, the soft snick of a flip-blade audible in the room. The teenager immediately begun to struggle, a litany of angry, panicked sounds joining the force of his wide but blazing stare.

“If he breaks anything, you deserved it” Bucky announced, before he drove his arm down, sliding through the tape around the boy’s leg. When the boy recovered from what appeared to be heart-stopped fear, the effect was immediate. Bucky saw the kick coming a fraction before Tony did, only just managing to knock the kid by the ankle.

Unfortunately, it meant his $2,000 tub caught the kick. The lined porcelain gave a loud, ear-splitting crack and Tony watched in dismay as a chunk of it slid from the main body and crashed to the floor.

“That was a custom import” Tony informed the teen, who cast him a withering look in response from where he had twisted onto his side. Bucky had a firm hold of his leg, holding it aloft like the boy was some hunted fox. He looked as equally non-plussed as he did earlier, and Tony had the inkling that Bucky had been on the receiving end of such a kick earlier.

Perhaps that explained the excessive amount of tape.

“You know, that rather just adds to our issue” Tony pointed out. Unsettlingly, they gave him a simultaneous, withering stare.

As it turns out, the kid was remarkably, un-human-ly strong. Bucky had to sit on him to tape his legs back together, and the boy writhed and twisted like an angry snake at every second of it. By the time Bucky hauled himself back over the edge, he was suitably annoyed.

“So…What is he? _Who_ is he?” Tony asked when Bucky had righted himself, both of them staring down at the teenager as though he were that invasive house spider that neither wanted to kick out.

“I don’t know. He was there when I was… _Cleaning up_. He almost put me through the window” Bucky huffed back, looking down at the flex of his arm. The kid was still scowling up at them, something defiant in the glimmer of his eyes. Tony wanted to laugh, really.

The infamous Winter Soldier, caught out by a _child_. But then…That left him with having to deal with this nonsense, and, really, that was less amusing. Tony let his arms fold as he sat on the edge of the tub and looked down at the kid.

“Obviously, we’re not going to kill you. But as you can imagine, this kind of awkward for us. Him especially, I would imagine” Tony begun, and he could feel more than see the absolutely obliterating glower that Bucky sent him. He had a feeling he would be making up for that later.

“Now, I’m a businessman. And I think we are at a stable place in terms of negotiations, y’know? I’m getting that vibe. So how about this; I’ll take the tape off your mouth, and we can see about making this…Go away, hm?” He asked, gesturing vaguely around the room.

The kid didn’t seem convinced, glancing between them almost pointedly. Tony supposed he could sympathise; it wasn’t every day you had a tall, dark and dangerous serial killer-cum-Avenger kidnap you and dump you in the local billionaire’s bathtub.

Then again.

“And, whilst we’re at it…Let’s throw a little non-violence rule in there. On both sides. You’ve got a mean swing. He’s got a meaner swing. And honestly? I’m too old for this sort of thing, these days. I’d rather not have to get all suited up to prove a point” he divulged. The kid was staring at him now, vaguely like he was the owner of three heads. But after a heavy, awkward pause, the kid nodded slowly.

“There we go, see? That’s how adults do this kind of thing. Presumably. I’m not an expert on underage kidnappings” Tony announced airily, twisting away from the kid to reach for Bucky’s hip, where he knew at least three knives were concealed. Bucky slapped his hand away and produced one from another magical compartment somewhere on hi opposite side.

The kid shrank away distrustfully, brows pulling and eyes widening as Tony came closer, but he held up his free hand placatingly. He supposed there wasn’t a whole lot he could do to make the kid feel safer. “Trust me, sweetheart. Of the two of us, _I’m_ the one you want holding the knife” he soothed, and cut through the first wind of tape to the kid’s horrified expression.

Tony made quick work of it, deft flicks of the knife that had the kid’s legs falling apart and his arms shaking against his chest once they were free. Tony supposed they might be a little numb. He had, after all, no idea just how long the kid had been a bathroom ornament.

Tony leaned back, and the kid blinked at them for all of five seconds, mouth still taped, before one arm shot up, palm pressing flat against the tiles and then the kid just… _Lifted_. Kicking out of the tub with startling speed and agility. Tony yelled, knocked by a long, slender leg so that he twisted, tipping over and into the tub in an inelegant flail of limbs. He could just about catch a glimpse of Bucky streaking after the kid.

They stood side by side, arms folded and in a matching state of annoyed disbelief as they stared. Below them, the kid scowled up at them with ferocity. He’d made it all the way to the bedroom before Bucky had slammed him into the carpet, and he sported a dark, rosy rug burn across the left side of his face, the corner of his lip ever so slightly indented where he’d bitten it.

“Its not like I _knew_ ” Bucky begun, but Tony let his head loll to fix him with such a withering stare that the Winter Soldier stopped talking, turning to sullenly stare at their captive. His own right cheek was already blossoming with a nice, knee-shaped bruise, where the kid had got one back for the rug-face.

“I hope you realise that this Earth does not contain enough caffeine - nor prozac - for this” Tony informed them both tersely, reaching up to rub at his temples. As it appeared, Bucky had not only kidnapped a child, but an _enhanced_ child. The little shit was worryingly strong, and quicker than either of them could’ve anticipated.

“How did you not notice this when you _kidnapped him_ ” he continued, pressing harder at the building headache. Bucky remained silent, in a clear sulk as he and the kid stared at each other with building venom.

They had collectively managed to wrestle the kid to the side of the bed, where Tony had shamelessly linked him up to the reinforced cuffs in the wall that they normally reserved for…Less…Well. _This_.

As it was, the kid huddles against the bed frame, mulishly eyeing them like an old, pissed off cat waiting to strike. His arms were up, draped across the top of the bed and pulled taught. Tony had taped his legs again. Heavily.

Christ. Pepper would have a fucking _buffet_ with this.

“Alright, _alright_. I’m going to remove the tape on your mouth. And we can try this again, okay? Like people. Adults. I can’t let you go until I know you’re not gonna go spilling this at Boy Scouts, and I’d kind of like you to know neither of us are going to hurt you”.

He eyed the dark, angry pink.

“…More”.

“And if you bite me, so help me God. I’ll….Think of something” he finalised, approaching. He didn’t give the kid enough time to react as he reached out, fingertips pinching the corner of the tape and pulling hard to the side. It came away with a loud tearing sound, rivalled only by the high-pitched yelp of pain that the kid gave.

And…Well, fuck.

He was even cuter with a full face.

A wet, pink tongue parted his raw lips and laved over the lower one slowly as the kid tipped his head back, scowling at him from under a layer of thick lashes. His mouth was a dark pink, raw from the tape.

The kid’s jaw worked as he chewed at his tongue and leaned back, staring them both down defiantly. It took Tony almost a full minute to collect himself. Christ, the kid was, what, fourteen? Fifteen? And here he was, thinking of…

“So!” He announced suddenly, clapping his hands together. “Now that all of us are somewhat willing participants in this, lets get it settled. I, for one, want my bed. And a generous slug of whiskey, after this. Name the price of your silence, kiddo”.

The kid stared at him for several long, drawn out seconds. The expression on his face was one of distrust, of uncertainty. His tongue worked at his lower lip and his jaw flexed once more. Tony kept his gaze fixed to his eyes, for he knew he’d track the movement otherwise.

Of course, the kid could ask for his entire bank account. And…Tony would probably give it to him. It was nothing he wouldn’t make back in a matter of months - a year, at the most - but still. Or perhaps the kid would take ‘price’ as a non-numerical sum. Perhaps he would call in a favour, or an act.

The kid did neither of those. His dark, amber gaze slid past Tony, fixing on where Bucky lurked with a steely resolve.

“He kills people”.

Tony blinked. A voice that silken, that sweet, had no business existing. Especially not with such a pretty face. It was a killer combination, really. His voice was slightly rasped, slightly rough from lack of water and perhaps from screaming.

“Ah”. He clicked his tongue and looked over his shoulder, to where Bucky was standing. Closer than initially thought, but generally, that was nothing surprising. Bucky had a tendency to be looming over one shoulder or the other. To his credit, Bucky didn’t seem disturbed, merely staring back just as challengingly.

“Well, y’know. That’s kind of a.. _.John Wick_ sort of thing. Or…I can’t think of any moves where they kill for good, so. Let’s just say he’s a morally encompassed John Wick. Although it _does_ beg the question of why you were around the sort of person he was going after” Tony pointed out, arms folding.

“He was part of the team that….Did this to me” the kid whispered back, fingers flexing through the cuffs. Tony didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what he was referring to. There was no way anything about this kid was entirely human.

Especially if the footprint on Bucky’s jaw was anything to do by. Or the horrible, tragic death of his bathtub.

“Mm. That’s…Fair” he settled on, shuffling on the spot. Christ. That just made all of this…Worse. There was clearly some tragic backstory there, some awful storyline the kid had probably been seeking answers or vengeance to. At a glance, Bucky was clearly thinking the same thing, brows pinched and jaw working as he chewed his tongue.

Clearly, Bucky hadn’t known that.

The kid was back to staring with those wide, earnest eyes. Tony let out a groan and rubbed at his temples, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, near the bottom. The kid tensed up, tucking back against the wall, and Tony found something in his heart cracking a little.

“Jesus, kid. This is messier than my PR after a night out” he sighed, and made a flippant gesture to Bucky. “Get him some water. And something to eat”. His gaze drifted down to the kid’s clothing. Messy. Torn. But changing him would mean uncuffing him.

Tony shifted, lifting his hips enough to drag the thick, faux-fur blanket from the bottom of the bed. It was the softest material money could buy, luxurious and a bitch to wash. He crouched to one knee, an arm from the kid, and held out the blanket. “I’m gonna put this on you, yeah? I’d appreciate if you didn’t kick my teeth out”.

The kid stared at him balefully, but didn’t move as Tony shuffled closer, folding the blanket over his tiny shoulders. Up close the kid smelt like blood and leather, like aftershave and something almost akin to perfume. He was small, up close, but the clothing could well be hiding lithe muscle.

Even Clint looked a little on the slender side, without those biceps bared to the world.

Tony moved away, and for a while they simply sat there, awaiting Bucky’s return. For the life of him, Tony couldn’t think of a perfect, immediate solution. On one hand, this kid was…Clearly enhanced. Clearly had the ability to be dangerous. Being kidnapped by Bucky was possibly not the worst thing to have ever happened to him.

Christ, this could be even bigger than just this. What if the kid wasn’t the only one? What if -

“I can _hear_ you thinking” the kid stated with an unimpressed tone. When he looked up, the kid was staring at him, tucked down into the blanket for warmth. Tony snorted, but didn’t try to argue it. How could he not? He couldn’t walk away from this, now. Couldn’t in good conscious just toss the kid some bills and send him back out to whatever potential horrors awaited.

“He’s The Winter Soldier, isn’t he?” The kid asked after a moment, and Tony looked up in surprise. He was saved from answering by Bucky appearing in his peripheral, expression pinched and guarded. e held a large glass of water in one hand, and a small try on the other, filled with small portions of various foods.

“Yes” Bucky answered for him, approaching with silent steps and crouching at Tony’s feet, though he faced the kid. Tony automatically reached out, but remembered himself at the last moment and let the hand fall to his shoulder, not his hair. “You said they did this to you. Clarify” Bucky ordered, though gently, as he set the tray down.

He reached up then, past the kid to press his thumb to the scanner on the cuff of his right hand. It beeped and fell apart, releasing the kid’s wrist. He stared at it in disbelief and wariness, and Tony tensed, ready for him to try and fight his way out again. But then with a cautious glance at them both, he reached slowly for the water, and sniffed it, before sipping carefully.

“They used nuclear and molecular modification to weaponise and mutate the DNA of a spider species. I never found out which. They needed a test subject. I was walking home late, alone”. He sipped again, and Bucky glanced back at Tony, who sighed heavily.

Whelp. There officially goes the easy option of throwing a million at the kid and herding him out.

“ _Every time_ I plan a hot bath” he muttered, scowling. One look at Bucky said that neither of them were letting this go, and Tony heaved a sigh before he looked up at the kid, expression softening. 

"Start from the beginning". 


End file.
